Gears of War
by God Of Twilight
Summary: Admist the year of 2126, a war rages. In order to save her country, Cresselle travels back through time to destroy the one who first turned the gears of war. Unfortunately, that means teaming up Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, whom both seek the same person. CielxOCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Fear clenched her heart as she quickly raced through the hallways of the castle. The girls throat constricted. The fire scorching most of the platinum walls and floors brought the poisonous stench of smoke upon her, and made it extremely hard to run.

The corpses of her many servants littered the floor. She saw familiar faces, people that had worked for the royal family since she was a baby. Massive pangs of guilt and sorrow attacked her, a feeling she was used to. She forced her gaze away and stared ahead. Now wasn't the time to mourn, that would be for later.

Right now, she had to make it to the Time Gate.

The Time Gate was their last hope. It could fix everything. She remembered important parts for the council meetings she had recently gone to.

_"As we know, Mirabor was destroyed two weeks previously from today. There was a report recording over 56.6 thousand soul reapings and deaths. We have mourned heavily, yet it has done none to help us fight off the demons, especially when over half of the human populate is taken over by the black plague. But we, the Assian Research Department, have discovered a way to save our people and push away the demons. The ruins founded three months ago have finished. An ancient mechanism was identified at the bottom. According to A.T.L.A.S's journal, it is called a Time Gate.. _

If the time gate was safe, then there would be hope of preventing this disaster, but doubt clawed at her heart.

The Time Gate had been founded as a contraption, armed with the ability to cut through time. It was broken when the Science Division had recovered it.

The mechanism was cracked and needed to be powered with some kind of energy, something that wasn't found in this world anymore. Luckily, after years of research, they had found a way to replicate Plasmid electricity something similar to it.

The Time Gate was said to be finished within a long period of three weeks from now… and now she couldn't stop the stabs of doubt and falling hope she was perceiving.

In between her breathless heaves, an obstreperous boom shook the entire castle. Platinum Pillars from the walls toppled atop one another and marble statues destroyed the floors, nearly crushing her heels.

_"Monstrosity and miscreation itself in human form."_

Rattled from the explosion, the ceiling above her, holding a chandelier, crumbled, large pieces of debris falling toward her. On instinct, her feline reflexes moved her body swiftly out of danger. Almost. The chandelier's smashed onto the floor, and its many glass shards stabbed her abdomen and left arm, twisting it in an odd angle. She screamed, holding her broken limb to her body.

Blinded by pain, she frantically ripped the shards out of herself, blood flying out and painting the ruined floors with each pull, an agonizing cry accompanying it with each yank.

The feeling was indescribable. Her side burned and it felt as though needles were wheedling their way into her arm. Blood was pouring out from both wounds, forming large puddles of red all over the place. Looking at her own blood made something inside her freeze and stop any sense of thought.

But then there was that part in her brain, that told her to stop being so weak, because her life depended on it.

She tried to forget the agony. Half limping, half running, she continued to make her way to her bedroom, on the top tower of the palace. The closest escape route, every other place had collapsed.

Finding her room within sight, she rushed to it and flung the door open.

Her room was a disaster.

Her water bed had been completely destroyed and engulfed in flames. Several parts of the crystal ceiling had fallen apart, squashing her many platinum bookshelves filled with historic books. And the escape route…

Oh no.

It had been destroyed, in its place sat the top of an enormous, crystalline guard tower that had once stood from the castle walls. It must have crashed down onto the turret and caused that barrage.

Despair filled her head and she couldn't think clearly. She couldn't handle all of this, a break down was very near.

This was possibly the worst place for a tower to crash into and the worst time. The hope started to leak out of her head. She had failed. Now what was she to do? Wait here for the demons to catch up to her, to take her soul.

_"Why don't you look to see what an advantage that broken tower has given you." _

It was the voice again. It was not the first time she had heard it. It sounded like a woman's voice, gentle, soft and encouraging. Like an angel's. Now that she thought of it…All those voices had started to come after the _book._

Sullenly looking up, she saw how good the advantage actually been. The broken tower had created an arch into her room straight from the castle walls! A bridge!

_This 'Time Gate' we speak of can be used to our great advantage in this war. With the loss of Erown, Appathroll, Tallisia, and now Mirabor, leaving us with only three more countries fighting this battle, our armies decreasing, and our people dying. There is no doubt on the fact that we need potential aid. But with our defence reducing at a high rate, instead of having o fight a war, we can prevent it. _

Her distress gradually lightening, she was about to mindlessly board the bridge, when a figure suddenly appeared in front of. The face of a handsome man became clearer as he stepped forward toward her.

"I presume you're trying to get somewhere?" His silky voice drawled. He seemed like a normal person, but the dark aura around him gave away the fact that he was a demon. She had always had that sixth sense to see someone's aura , and had assumed that everyone else had been able to do that as well.

In the end, it seemed they would catch up to anyone. No one can hide from them.

"Stay back," she rasped, the loss of blood affecting her much, much less the unbearable stings of her wounds.

The demons laughed, "And leave such a pure meal?" His voice drew quieter as he gestured to the dead bodies outside the room, "As you can see, I've had a rather large meal. But my hunger hasn't quenched just yet. I guess you could say it was an okay snack, but wasn't quite what I was aiming for. 'not bad', I only direct myself for the best. And that innocent soul of yours is a great example of that."

_"How can one be so uncaring and greedy," _the back of her mind thought vaguely, _"all the demons are."_

He laughed once more, his voice betraying a level of hunger. "As unfulfilling as they were, it's quite funny how they dare thought they could fight back. Those idiots. All humans are idiots…Taking the Overworld for themselves, destroying it after making us rot it in hell, literally…I don't see why your kind refuses to let your broken world with ours."

"It only became broken when your greed urged you to kill us," she hissed venomously.

His eyes reflected humour and amusement, as if murdering innocent lives was something he was used to, it probably was. "See what I meant? You think you have the authority to try and make us back down like that? Maybe that's what got you into this situation in the first place."

Then he attacked, fangs enlarging, nails transforming into claws, eyes glowing a bright red as he lunged for her. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as her back collided with the floor, with the demon straddling her small form.

In a panicked frenzy, she flailed and kicked in attempt to get the demon off of her. She tried to punch the left part of his chest, the most vulnerable and hollow part in a demon body. Where the heart _should _have been.

Foreseeing this, the demon twisted his body out of the way. She tried again, and failed. It was no use.

Annoyance glazed the demons eyes. "Why don't I make this quick? Your quite annoying for a princess and it's getting on my nerves. The king must have been miserable having his successor to be as annoying as you."

A weakening rage made her talk back in a fit of stubbornness and anger, "You have no right to talk about him!"

"Let's hear you say that once I'm done with you."

She felt his talons graze the skin on her neck as he bent his face lower and lower towards her own. Paranoia welt up within her.

He was going to take her soul.

Her strangled cry transformed into a inhuman gurgle when feeling his teeth sink in, deep. The pain was too excruciating. Sirens blared in her head and she felt a rush of tightness, the flow of her blood hurrying to the wound he had made.

Within several seconds, she felt her energy withdrawing. She had lost too much blood. Her body went limp.

Black spots took over her vision, so she could barely make out the demons face. She could barely feel her head anymore. A few moments more and she would be dead.

"_You're giving up?" _the voice had returned. She didn't answer; instead she skimmed through random thoughts of her kingdom, the demons, the time gate, even Annette, and… her parents.

A torturing pain entered her body, it was unbearable. It was if someone was slowly ripping off strips of her neck. Weakly, she pulled her hands to his head and pathetically attempted to pull his body of her own. It was no use.

She was going to die.

Desperate and frantically disturbed at the realization, she tried to think of better thoughts. Her childhood for one.

She remembered how her father always joked that her mother was ancient because of her silvery hair. She remembered how her mother would let her sleep in her bed sometimes during those horrible thunderstorms. She remembered how good those times had felt.

And how far long ago they had happened.

Then…She started to remember the face of her dead mother. She remembered how cold and distant her father had become to everyone around him, especially her. She remembered how desperate and lonely she was.

Was it really worth it, having a life without them?

_"Think about what you're doing," _the voice egged, _"You still have a chance to fix everything, don't you?"_

Everything went blank for second, and in front of her stood three figures. It was a mirrored version of her only family portrait. There was her father, smiling and content, her mother beside him, her chocolate coloured skin glowing in her silver haired glory, her hands resting on the shoulders of a girl, maybe twelve or thirteen, with fiery crimson hair and pale blue eyes. She looked peaceful, a look that seemed nearly foreign to her.

_"**There still a chance**…" _

"That could be me…" she finished. Then the question came back to her again, was she going to give up? Annette would scoff at her and scream at her to get out of her sorry state.

The gush of blood running down her body and onto the floor brought her back to the present and she felt her conscience being lifted up into the wound in her neck. Her soul.

Everything was starting to go white and she felt everything, her emotions and hardships, being lightened.

Her vision was too blurry, she couldn't make out anything. She was too late.

_"You were right. I'm letting them win, why things always have to go so wrong."_

The last of her feeling swirled before slowly disappearing.

Pain

Sorrow.

Regret.

Wrath.

Hatred. So much hatred.

Suddenly, the fangs in her neck quickly withdrew form her neck, so quickly it was as if someone had jerked his head back up.

The demon grunted in surprise and coughed up blood onto her face. Shocked by the warm spray covering her face, her eyes flew open wearily, trying to get a good look out of her surroundings. Through her blurry vision, she could see a long, black knife_, _with an aura so dark, coming out of the demons back.

_"Do you plan to just sit there?"_

She weakly used her hands pull herself from beneath the struggling demon. Far enough to see that he was successfully freeing himself from the-whatever it was.

It seemed like some pure black tree had stabbed him in the back, its many branches piecing his body, blood flying onto the floor. Then she could make out the slender claw-like hands and a circlish figure as a head…It was some kind of dark humanoid.

Se scrambled at it back shock. Had another demon come in?! Why would it be killing its own kind?

Her Pale Indigo eyes trailed to where the humanoid was coming from. The dark magic was coming right from the floor where she was. Her shadow.

Then she felt something snap inside her, like some type of broken connection. The shadow seemed to react to it, disappearing back into its usual, more human like silhouette. The demon fell to the floor, dead.

She sat there for a few more moments in hysteria. Four words kept repeating in her head: _"Did I do that?!"_

The wet feeling of the demons blood brought her back to her senses, before shaking her head. She had to move before more like him came after her. She ripped the entire bottom part of her dress off, leaving her in the trousers she always wore underneath. She hated dresses.

She quickly shredded it, wrapping it around her wounds in makeshift bandages, though she always thought it to work better when there was a mother kiss it better like her own had..

Crawling toward the bridge, building up her remaining energy, she carefully lifted herself onto the bridge before standing up and making her way down.

It was steep, but despite the agonizing biting pain in her side and the severe injury of her arm, she was doing quite well.

The angle of the bridge was broad and caused her to trip a few times, but she had been able to somersault back into pace (Good thing her defence lessons had kept her fit and agile).

Though her eyes should have been directed to the unstable road laid out in front of her, her concentration focused on her shattered kingdom. Large plumes of fire enveloped the tall crystalline sky-scrapers and homes, telepathy poles shook and crushed whatever was beneath them and a dozen of dark clouds sun toward the ground, forming tornadoes, while military jets flew overhead toward the wastelands past the old wall. .

That wasn't the only problem. It was as if the scent of death had hit her in the face. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew there were hundred of thousands of bodies piling on top each other, the number still growing.

Then there was the sky. Over three quarters were enhanced in that gloomy, beautiful fallen light. A sign that they were succeeding their plan. The twilight

A turmoil of emotions swirled within her: Fear, rage, hatred, and confusion..

How could they have not seen this coming?! How did the demons even manage to get past the Plasma barrier?!

"How?" "How?!". Always questions, never answers. She felt a sting in the back of her head from dizziness. A few years ago, Assiah had been a crystalline utopia. Then the war had started. More people died. Then their kingdoms Queen had been lost. Then the Black plague had been cast. And now this.

_"I can bring it back, I can bring it all back," _She forcibly reminded.

Bounding off the tower, she landed onto the castle wall. The loud fires of the plasma cannons and gunfire brandished her hearing as they aimed their missiles to packs of the demons, while the Assian Military soldiers were scattered along the barricade, armed with prototype 'Plasmid' powered "87" guns in attempt to keep them away from the castle.

She saw one blond demon attempt to climb the wall, but was quickly shot down, falling to the ground painfully. He stayed down, dead. Normal bullets wouldn't kill demon, as they had figured out the hard way, and soon, replicated holy water had been inserted into every weapon.

She saw another demon take the blonds place before she as well was shot down, and it wasn't long till another once filled her place. The girl's heart clenched. The weapons were affective enough, but there was too many of them.

The loud rumble erupted behind her. A military jet, just about to leave to the wastelands. Her one way ticket to the Time Gate.

Blinded by her desperate need to get to the time gate, she mindlessly rushed to the aircraft. The jet was gaining speed though, too fast, and was rising above the ground. With a cry, she leaped, her fingers latching onto its right left wing. She felt the ground disappear beneath her, leaving them dangling. She was flying.

The strain on her arms reminded her that any slip of her fingers could cost her life. With great difficulty, due to her harsh injuries, she back flipped herself into the roof of the jet. The wind whipped her face, painful, cold, and unsympathetic. Crouching her head closer to the metal of the surface, she attempted keep her slight motion sickness from taking over.

Thankfully, the 520 mph speed of the aircraft was able to nimbly pass the broken country within minutes and pass the ruptured walls and into the dark, clouded and terrifying skies of the wastelands.

The pilot, lacking the knowledge of her presence, activated the invisibility and the jet immediately blended in with the skies. Despite the horrific storms and the bloodshed taking place underneath, it…almost seemed peaceful. Not really though. But it seemed good enough to make a plan.

She had gotten a good ounce of information from that one meeting a couple of months ago.

_"The Time Gate is nearly done, and should be completed and accessible within a week's time. As we have told you in one of the meetings last year. We have been able to trace back through the events, using A.T.L.A.S's journal, to where the rise of uncertain demon activity took place. All arrows pointed to the **Victorian era**, the late 1800's. We do not know much, due to the fact that most knowledge about our ancestors has been lost. But it is an affirmative that the event that has set this war in motion is indeed in this ear. And so I, Julius, shall lead a small team of the science division into the past to correct things. _

She _had _to make sure Julius made it to the past safely. If he didn't, her kingdom would take the punishment.

Jeremy had been due to travel back in time last year. But unexpectedly, the Time Gate had broken down, having damages that could only be created when using it. No one was sure what had happened.

Her thoughts the drifted to her father. Her throat started to go tight and her breathing came out uneven. Where was he? Had his soul been taken.

_"Don't think like that," _the voice said sweetly, even a little mocking. The girl agreed.

The jet seemed to go faster than before now. They drew dangerously near the Tornadoes that tore apart whatever was beneath, including the old rotting building from the olden times. A summoning of the demons. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could spy other jets dropping plasmid bombs to the army of demons on the ground, while others shot holy bullets.

Beneath her were more armies than in the kingdom, fighting to keep the demons out of their home.

Many being crushed and eaten by large wolves in different, dark colours. Hellhounds. Dreaded among her people, the wild canines had the power to breathe fire, burning many alive.

An explosion caused the bomb to waver a bit and turn the sky a shade darker. A plasmid bomb. She didn't need to look to know. Below her were thousands of soldier, _her _people, fighting a battle they knew they couldn't win.

She also knew there weren't only thousands of fighting veterans down there, but there were thousands of corpses as well.

This horrid slaughter…Was this war was supposed to be like? Somehow, it seemed a lot worse.

A thud brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes slowly trailed upward. There stood as what she thought as a woman, with the top of a human and the bottom of a snake. She looked horrendous. Although her disgusting appearance was something uncommon among the looks of the beautiful demons, she could tell that the thing in front of her was one of them.

The demon smiled a sickening grin, showing of her row of jagged fangs before her eyes widened. The girl immediately shut her eyed and looked down. From the beginning of the war, she had heard stories of this demon, and she was to be blamed for many of the disappearances of the army. This demon was well known a well as feared throughout Assiah and even the ancient times when having a Greek myth created after her.

Medusa, the demon who turned to her prey to stone.

Even behind her eye lids, she could see a bright light. If she had kept her eyes a second longer, she'd have been a broken statue. When feeling a blast of wind, different from the breeze she had seen felt throughout the ride, she knew she was gone. She was safe.

Or so she thought.

The angle of the jet suddenly turn down and lost altitude, sending it plummeting toward the ground. Through her fear paralyzed self, she knew what had happened.

_"She turned the pilot to stone!"_

A wild look on her eyes, her head whipped to the ground. The altitude was decreasing too quickly, much too quickly. They were over 100 feet into the air, and now they were within ten?!

They were dead.

And she had been so close.

The ground neared closer and closer, too close for comfort. Five feet…two feet. She wasn't sure what had happened next, but she saw a black cover her vision, as if her eyes . Then came the impact. It was so forceful, her head would have been ripped clean off her shoulders if she had been still holding onto the jet. Though instead smashing her head on against rock and metal, her head hit something more…dark.

Like a cloudy barrier. With a very, very evil aura. Was it the demon from earlier?! Or maybe she was already dead?

Nothing happened. But then, a white light came and slowly shaped itself into the wastelands. Now she felt her head hit itself against the sandy plain rock, before rolling about six times and then finally coming to a stop. Through her sharpening pain from injuries and blackening vision, she could see some giant black…_thing_.

It was some black sphere…and she had just come right out of it. The sphere started to disappear and left her with a view of the burning jet. Whatever that thing was, it had protected her from the crash.

The crash…The Pilot! Running over to the crash, she slammed her bare fist with an astounding force to shatter the pane into pieces. She looked at the pilot's face, grey with lined cracks in the stone.

That demon had come after them because she had seen some maniac girl dangling off the side of a jet. Now he had paid the price for defending his country.

But now she had to do what had to be done. With a look of deep guilt, she removed collected the only personal weapon he had equipped with him, a plasma glove. If ever coming into physical contact with a demon, this was the best option. Pressing the sole of the glove into the body of the demon would electrocute and inject holy water into their veins, killing most almost instantly.

Looking toward the 'Time Gate' site in front of her, in which she had just noticed they handed luckily landed in front of, she started to run toward it. "I'm sorry" she barely whispered quietly to the dead pilot, before running through the entrance.

**{}**

The inside of the ruins site was wasn't at all tricky. It was an underground relic that spiral downwards into a threatening darkness. Probably the Time Gate waited at the bottom, and so were the scientists.

Quickly racing to the ground, which had been littered with scientific instruments, was what she was looking for.

_"I made it.."_

There, in all its glory, was the time gate. Regardless of all the information and stories she had gathered, she had never seen the Time Gate itself.

It was beautiful.

Sure there were cracks of age in the gray stone and a couple of missing chunks; it was still a sight to behold.

There was a huge, pearl gear in the center; in it was a spiral of hollow dark gears that transcended into a dark tunnel, flanked with two other gears that turned it into the upper corners. In between all the teeth were large vials of a bright green, liquid substance; The man made energy that was created to spin the gears of the Gate.

Then, she noticed the red covering the floors.

Her brain wheeled on what she was seeing, shock completely taking over her body, immobilizing her.

"No…This isn't happening," she choked, "This Can't be happening! Not now!"

Blood.

The corpses of scientists lay jumbled on the ground, ripped off limbs and heads thrown everywhere. In the middle of the room, a knife sticking out of his head, lay Jeremy, the one who was to lead a group into the past to change their fated future.

Judging by the ripped hole of his skin by his neck, his soul had been taken. All their souls had been taken.

She gasped when she felt a thick and scaly tail wrap around her waist and pulled her toward the owner. Medusa looked down on her, flashing the same grin she had shown on the jet. Her tongue flickered past her lips, "Thought you could et to the past to stop us? Smart of you to use our own technology."

She snapped her fingers and she felt herself flying. Medusa quickly slithered over to the girl, her mane of snakes hissing and snapping at her, this time wrapping her tail around her neck, choking her.

Her awkward and ineffective struggles caused the demon to press harder into her. Her head went down to more inches, and she noticed that her feet weren't touching the floor.

The demons mouth drew closer to the girl's ear, "I believe this is where you beg for your life, Princess."

The princess stood still, refusing to give in. The other, however, was not pleased.

Bad Choice.

"I see you're not familiar with begging, are you?" She sighed, "You're different than humans, do you know that? Most would be screaming and pleading for me to keep them alive, as they did thousands of years ago and even some now. But that isn't the only thing, your aura, something about it is different. You human but…"

She sighed, "Never mind this rubbish, I'm rather hungry right now and your wasting my time." The girl shut her eyes as Medusa's own widened once again. The blinding light followed.

At first she thought she had managed to avoid the fatal attack, but the sudden coldness and numbness on her shoulder told her otherwise. But she couldn't look down. She had been unprepared to fight such a devastating monster, and now she was too paralyzed to see the consequences.

She tried to move her arm, experimentally, but her muscles wouldn't respond. She looked back into the demons eyes. There was disappointment for the fact that she hadn't been completely turned to stone, or at least, not completely.

Panic overtook the rest of her head and forced her to look down. She saw gray, hardened rock and looked up abruptly, the breathing in her chest nearly gone. Her whole arm was turned to stone.

A choked sound forced its way past her lips. It felt so dead, and numb. The demons hands caressed her arm. She couldn't feel it, but could hear the hollow, empty sound made when she rapped at the ashen skin.

The desperate part still functioning in her body told her, "You were lucky, that could have been your face, you're not done yet."

"Playing the same tricks aren't you," Medusa hissed, "It's quite adorable how you try to act so brave, I wonder if you shall act the same when I show you where your father is. No doubt you are worried about him."

The demon brought two finger and pressed it to her forehead. Everything went white. She began to see vivid scenes, all with Medusa in them.

The first one relayed a man, possessing old fashioned clothes, as if a Greek warrior. He was quickly turned to stone, soul stolen. More people appeared, two men in business suits. They had the same fate.

It was if some kind of cruel, horrible movie, and you were forced to watch all the death scenes. All those statues, engraved on their faces were a look of final shock, fated to be frozen like that forever.

Then came a familiar face. Red hair, sullen face…Her breath hitched in her chest. Her Father. He had a plasma glove in his hand. He was shouting something at her, in a fit of rage. Then she saw the glow in her eyes, the statue, and the soul reaping.

Her father was dead.

She was too in shock to notice the glow in her pupil. She started to feel the collar of her neck turns achingly cold before Medusa's head was harshly thrown back and was thrown onto the ground. Standing above her was a blond woman, around her fifties, one hand bravely gripping the snakes on the demons head.

Annette.

Her head smashed against the floor unceremoniously and lights took over her vision, barely noticing the black forms taking shape around them, more demons.

Everything she saw started to shift into each other, and could only watch as the two headed demons started to crowd around her, their disgusting, blood-lusting eyes aimed toward her.

"Cresselle!" She growled, "Go-a to the Time-a Gate!"

Cresselle gasped, "No! I can't just leave here. I'll sink with the ship-"

"You aren't nearly as heroic as you think! Now GO!" she roared, shoving her out of the way. Stumbling onto the Time Gate, she gave Annete a pained expression. The Time Gate, reacting to the close presence, started to open up, sucking her in.

More panic clouded her eyes, knowing she didn't have much time in this world any longer, she turned to her teacher and bodyguard. "Annette!" she cried, her voice bordering on insanity, sorrow and guilt.

Here she was, leaving her country when it needed her most. She was a coward. A hopeless, worthless coward. Even lower than a demon.

She didn't deserve the title of a princess.

She couldn't do this. Not alone.

Annette's eyes flickered toward her. "Annette! Come with me!" she choked. The older woman gave her a pained expression, forcing herself to look away from the tiny, hope in her eyes.

Cresselle let out a strange noise. A sob; something she hadn't done in a long time. "It isn't too late!"

Annette hadn't turned around. The gears of time had started to spin out of control, something deep beneath the time void started to suck her in, to the other side. _"No! A little more time! Not without Annette, not without Annette."_

The Time Gate started to break her apart, fracturing her soul before bringing her in. The Gate made a loud, grinding noise. It was going to break, she was out of time.

"Please Annette!"

Annette's eyes flickered to her and they made contact. "Good-a luck," she whispered, despite the fact Cresselle couldn't hear her. A ghost of a smile played on her face, but the sorrow in her eyes said otherwise.

She was also saying goodbye.

The all of a sudden, Medusa appeared in front her teacher, eye's glowing a horrid white, face deranged. Annette's face started to pale, a crack broke through her face. She was stone.

Everything went black.

_"I'll them all back! I'll bring them all back! I'll bring them all back!"_

She felt nothing underneath her legs as she began to fall towards the ground. Despite the lights blinding her sight, her fall was cushioned by the soft mud. Rain drops plopped onto her face, covering her eyelashes and stinging her eyes. She could vaguely feel the blood leaking out of her, and onto the soft earth, mixing into the water.

"I made it, Father," she whispered, "…Mother…You called me by my first name, Annette. I'll fix it all, I'll bring you back…"

She couldn't see anything, and she was sure her eyes were open. The weight of her stone arm started to sink into the light thinness of the soil. She couldn't feel it, it was stupid of her to hope she could.

She could barely hear the heavy, swift footsteps marching toward her. She felt something slap her face to the side, leaving a stinging burn on her already damaged face.

"She's alive," One of them said, a woman.

"Take her to the cult." Another said gruffly, "We need a sacrifice for the ritual."

She heard shuffled footsteps, as they began to pick her up easily. :We need to be quick, she looks like she won't make it any longer."

She blacked out.

**AUTHORS NOTE (I suggest you read it)**

**Hey, this is God of Twilight! Long Time no write. I'm not even going to get started how long this took me to write, maybe a month. Probably because this is because this is the longest I've written and I'm not used to it. So I'll get straight to the point so you don't skip this note.**

**You'll probably think this story is a bit weird, but in the next chapter, from the beginning, well take place in the Victorian era. Most Time Travel fics contain Ciel coming to our modern time, or someone travelling back into the Victorian era, so I thought, what if someone came from the FUTURE future.**

**-Ciel, Sebastian and everyone else will come into the story as main characters. And guess who else will be in that Cult ****J Our favourite demon contractor!**

**Cresselle **

**So the girl in this Prologue is named Cresselle (Pronounced – ** \Cres*selle"\**) ****And is the Princess of Assiah, the future of England. Her father is supposedly murdered by the demon Medusa (Weird how she came into this story, but she WILL come ack again later, probably)**

**Her image is something you will learn more about in the next chapter, but I'll tell you she is quite beautiful. **

**You'll find more about her in the future chapters.**

**Future World**

**I don't actually know what Assiah means, I made it up, but in the story, it means All land. **

**Assiah isn't the only country out there. **

**There is:**

**-Appathroll **

**-Erown**

**-Taliisia**

**-Mirabor**

**-Assiah**

**I know I've got a lot to say, but I can't remember it all right now. Next time I'll write it down to remember. I hope you give me feedback to let me know if you like the story and if I should fix some mistakes. Tell me how I'm doing, thank you ****J**

**Thanks for reading!**

**God Of Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been months since I've written a chapter for this story…**

**Well…I'm writing again! To tell the truth, I thought'd I'd stop since I thought not many would actually read this anymore, but my Sis updated it again for me on my account because _apparently, _she liked the idea and told me to give it another shot :D That's what I'm doing right now. **

**Thank you to my two reviewers!**

**Paxloria and Ravenscry :D It mad emy day to know you both took the time to post a comment despite the bad writing :P Thank you both!**

**As a recap, I'll just say Cresselle's country fell to doom, wen back in time, got taken into a cult…and **

**You'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain. The moment her eyes started to open, she felt an incredible amount of pain. Her arms felt as if a thousand needles were stabbed into the flesh, her legs acted in a way as f they had lost all their nerves. She felt immobilized. She felt defenseless.

A blur of _'where am I?"_'s rushed through her head-

Then came the rest of the memories.

Fire, death, statue, father, Annette, war and shadow. A choked sound came through her lips, but she forced it down-This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happened. Tear rolled in streams down her battered face, crazed sobs following after them. How far was she from home? Centuries away?

She screamed against her binds, fighting them. She needed to gte out of here. She needed to stop the war. Everything would be back to normal once she fixed the problem.

"_Calm down, any louder and you'll wake the dead, much less call the guards," _the soft voice said teasingly. If there was one thing she could regret bringing from her world, it was this horrible, mocking voice. The one who copied her mother's own.

"_Don't think like that," _the voice giggled, _"Don't forget I helped you escaped that uncleanness world. I could give you a little help with this as well."_

Cresselle calmed down, now intently listening.

"_I was hoping you figure this out, but why don't we start by taking in your surroundings. Surely you had learned that in your defence classes with the unclean, burly woman."_

The red head gritted her teeth at the mention of her bodyguard, a sense of longing and pain clogging up her throat. She would get her back. She would get them all back.

Ignoring the painful sensation her head, she craned her neck to get a look at her surroundings. It was a hollow room, dimly lit and nothing in it, besides the seemingly wooden table. Then there was the red spots on the ground…Blood?

Whoever had her locked in here was not going to be a good host.

Cresselle struggled, against her chains, and would have overturned the table if it hadn't been stuck to the floor. Damn it. She tried again. Again. Now she was frantic. Whoever her captors were could have possible heard her vain shrieks just a minute ago. If she wasn't quick enough…

She heard the door creak open and her breathing hitched, pale eyes panicking as they searched for the faces of the kidnappers. She couldn't see them; they were completely enveloped by crimson robes They started to muttered incoherently to each other. One nodded before pulling a small object out of the sleeves of his robe.

A syringe.

She felt the sharp tip of the needle sink deep into her flesh, starting a line of dark spots to cover the world.

* * *

It was the third time she had woken up, but this the first time she was able to last more than a couple of minutes. How long had she been out? The frozen muscles in her arms in legs hinted that it more than she would have thought.

Something crusty crumbled off of her cheek. Dried blood, her blood. What had those people done to her?!

The clattering roll of wheels on the floor brought her attention to the door. One robed person walked in, possessing a trolley, filled with…gruesome items. The door opened.

The binds seemed tighter than before, objecting to her ideas of escape. Who would do something like this?! What shocked her more was they were humans! As tainted as their souls were, they weren't demons.

In her world, humans were all they could depend on. Here, they did _this_ each other. What was wrong with people in this era. And more importantly, how would she get out of here? She was here for a reason, and she felt that gifted chance she had received could fly right out of her hands.

Being Immobilized did not herself the fact that she had ADHD, nor stop the traumatizing pain that worsened from the last time she had woken up. The scars she that had supposedly gained in the war had been replaced with newer ones.

The robed strangers had gifted her with those. She could barely remember, as if they had taken away her parts of memories aw well, but she knew they had done horrible things that should have never been done onto another person.

Just thinking about brought back the reminiscent of deafening screams, her screams, when they had cut into her body, made fear take control of her self.

The same sight of the plain, dim room always appeared the last few times she had woken up. It was as if the single room had been stuck in time, and that was something she refused to go through again. Nothing had ever changed in this room, except the obvious increase of vicious tools to use on her.

* * *

"I think we're finished for now," the tallest said, the leader presumably, laying his knife down beside the bloodied tray with a clank. They had spent the entire day removing the unclean blood from her. Cresselle whimpered pathetically, vie to sore to beg anymore. Her pleads had fallen on deaf ears as they treated her with such cruelty. She was one of them. The demons should have been the enemy.

Why were they betraying her?!

The leader's other members agreed quietly, exiting the room, leaving behind all their weapons, as if to mock her of the things they would do to her tomorrow.

As soon as the door closed, she let out a scream of hatred. All she saw was red. Blood. So this was how it was going to be. She was going to fail. Would the same thing have happened if Jeremy went instead. No doubt he'd do better than her.

Were all these people here like _them? _The thought scared her, and a deep hatred started boil in her. These people didn't need to rebuild a home from rubble like they had, they had everything before and this was how they misused it?!

Horrible.

These people were horrible. They didn't deserve all this. She hated them. Blood covered her vision.

* * *

The tortures they had done had been terrorizing and long lasting. Every second of it was agonizing and. How long had this going on for? How much time had she wasted? Maybe two months at the least.

The door creaked opened, a sound that warned her that the pain was going to start again. But this time was much, much worse. They had some rod, red and burning, some kind of strange symbol.

Realizing what they were going to do, she begged them to leave her alone. They didn't listen.

* * *

How long had it been since they had given her the **slave mark**. She felt as if death was sitting right beside her, watching her with pitiful eyes.

She was stuck in time. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. It didn't matter. She couldn't tell anyway.

She couldn't feel anything, hear her own breathing. She felt as if she was forced into a comatose state. She was dead. She hated it. How they refused to kill her, but slowly torture her as a sacrifice. And what she despised more was that she couldn't stop them.

* * *

The door creaked open, a sound she was accustomed to, but instead of wielding torturous objects, the robed strangers brought in a limp, new prisoner.

**Another boy.**

His face was pale but scorched, as if he was pulled out of a fire. His hair still shone though, a beautiful dark shade of **blue**, as well as his two half open eyes. How had his features been such unnatural colour? But then again, she shouldn't have been wondering. She had been born with red hair.

His clothes were strange to her, catching her interest. Although they were a style she had never seen before, they seemed to be of high class. So they kidnapped a noble man.

She felt something spark within her. Pity? No, something more powerful. Anger. Anger that another kid her age was going to go through this torture. Anger that she was forced to go through it as well. Anger that there were actually people this horrible in the past. And yet they abused their privileges, granting themselves the access to do horrid things like this.

* * *

Today, the blue haired boy was to get his slave mark. They had decided to put it near his waist.

His screams were just as agonizing as hers. She tried to block out her noise, but ignoring another's pain didn't work out for her.

His eyes stared at them hatefully, and she had a twisted admiration for him to be able to stand his ground. Tears burned her vision. Why did it have to wasted? His screams of hatred got louder and she herself started to shriek in an attempt to overturn his own. It was too much. She couldn't take it.

When they were finished, his eyes seemed impassive. He wasn't dead, yet, but they seemed like as they were. Like they were stone.

Then the robed strangers left, satisfied with their performance. After ensuring they were absolutely alone, she tentatively spoke to him. Or at least tried to. She realized how inhuman her voice sounded, and she doubted anyone had heard her screaming. And the cries and small amount of water she drank everyday didn't help.

"We'll get out of here. I promise. I promise…"

She didn't sound like the 12 year old she used to be.

Instead of wasting her voice on words that would be meaningless, she cranked her head to his side, hoarsely whispering, "I'll get us out of here."

She doubted he could hear her. The boy didn't look at her. In his eyes was a pain too unbearable to even listen to her. A pain of losing something precious to him.

He would never know she had felt the same thing.

* * *

Today their were going to far. But he didn't emit a single noise. They wouldn't stop torturing him. They wouldn't stop. And the fact that the poor boy had lost ability to protect himself enraged her even more.

Something like this should never be done to another. And the fact that she was forced to be seeing something so cruel made something in her snap. She lost it, and everything went red. She screamed, despite the ache it brought into her throat. She writhed and fought against the binds.

"Knock her out," one robed person ordered.

Two started to advance on her, to shut her down like they always had, but that didn't stop her. She frantically pulled against the binds, until she heard a rip. The bind on her right wrist had split.

Why couldn't she have done this before? Was it probably because she was scared of _them?_ Of what they would do to her. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

Then, all of a sudden, a black bubble rose from her scattered shadow, created off the flickering candles. Cresselle froze in shock. It was happening again.

The shadow smoothly rose from the ground. Faster than she had remembered it the last time it had rescued her. The same humanoid began to for, no face and stick like arms and legs, stemming from her silhouette.

Then it attacked. One hand went straight through of the of torturers body, smashing into another, a force that could have broken his skull. Both were killed.

The shadow turned to her, slicing off the straps. Red marks tarnished her extremely white skin, stinging it senseless. But she ignored it. This time, there was no shock in her eyes, only burning red. Her eyes were red, not the indigo blue they usually were.

She wouldn't summon that _thing _out of fear, but out of hatred. To murder. They would pay the price.

Bloodshed followed. Heads were severed and broken limbs were scattered. There was blood everywhere, there was red everywhere. She loved the sight. It was amazing.

Despite her stiff muscles she made her way to the strange boy, releasing him of the chains that kept him down. The boy face was back to impassive and emotionless, there was still that hint of fear in her eyes. She couldn't blame him.

"I'm keeping my word," she told him, her voice cracked and weak, eyes flickering the slaughter machine behind them. "W-we have to hurry."

The boy nodded. Following her lead as she flung the door open ad ran through the barren hallways. In a twist of hallways and empty rooms, the bit of wind chilled her blood covered hands. There was a door at the end of one corridor, welcomed by the sight of chilling autumn air.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. She knew he might have been offended by such a rushed action, but did it matter now?

"You need to go," She ordered. Now she was giving orders, and she wasn't going take any other suggestion. Truthfully, she was a bit scared of being left alone, to face them on her own once again. But she needed to learn to fight back.

Acting weak wasn't going to help them in any case.

"You need to get far away from here. I'll stay back here and try to buy you some time, and hopefully I'll catch up to you. With or without me, public is the best right now, so make sure you're near other people. "

Her words were now quick and stern, knowing they didn't have much time left. She had felt he same cord snap as before, and she knew she had lost contact with her shadow.

The boy muttered something she couldn't catch, quiet, but carved with cruelty and hatred. "Revenge."

Then, with slow steps, steadying into a run, the boy took off. Cresselle watched him with a satisfied, withering smile as she watched his head disappear behind dunes of barren dirt.

Watching him leave destroyed her heart. Even though she hadn't even spoken to him until now, he had been her only true company.

And she hadn't even gotten his name.

He was the sole reason she hadn't been driven to insanity yet. Because maybe she knew she wasn't going through his alone.

Though they didn't realize it, their pained silence had brought them bought a twisted solace.

The angry orders echoing behind her brought her out of her reverie. Now was the time to do something useful, for her and or that boy.

Cloaked hands grabbed at her, but she caught them first. Flipper the owner into to the ground. The men at first had expected a weak and easy opponent, through what they had seen of her weakest state, but now, they were proven wrong.

Cresselle did a swift kick to another rib, sending him skidding past the ground. She may have not have the brute force or size, but the training she had been put through since she was seven had melded her into a force to be reckoned with.

A knife came at her way, catching her shoulder. Blood dripped out of the wound. Her blood. Her eye turned trance like at the sight of it, but was interrupted as she was roughly thrashed to the ground.

She struggled, but the attacker got on top of her, his heavy weight overbearing hers. While attempting to wrestle her legs down, her arms were momentarily free of his touch. Blinded in panic, she punched skyward.

She knuckle made contact with bone, and she felt her something crack against her skin. Her hand withdrew within a second, in fear that she had broken her own fist, But was more shocked to see the body of the cloaked man lean atop of her, limp.

She let out a shaky gasp, scrambling out from beneath him. He was dead. There was no blood. Just a messed up face, his nose forced into his skull. She had killed him.

She started to shake, deliriously looking between his face and her hand. One second, there was a child like, small hand-one that had just held her mother's-to a larger, more slender one, coated in blood.

What had they done to her?

They had given her the power to kill a person with one punch. They gave her power to murder people. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't the one that had killed him, but it was no use.

No comfortable lie was better than the harsh truth.

The cloaked men didn't appear to be affected by heir comrades death. They continued to pull her down.

"The boy escaped. Trilix, go get the rest of our back up to get him. Make sure he gets back here. Don't hurt him too much, make sure he's alive."

"No!" she shrieked. "No! Leave him!"

Even though she had been the one to gain freedom, she had gained so much. She gained some feeling once again. She had saved a life. She saved a boy. She, the one who always had bodyguards and could do not much more than pathetically watch her country destroy.

And now they were going to bring him back into this hell.

She continued to curse them, scream at them with hate! "_The people in this world are horrible! Horrible! Horrible!"_

She thrashed around; tears filled with insanity cascading down her grimy face. It was no use. They were going to take her back. They were going to take the boy back. She sobbed openly as shackles were chained to her body.

* * *

Days had passed.

The men, nearly half the cult, hadn't come back since they left on their hunt. The cult leader was anxious, fearful to lose a prized sacrifice. Furious, angry to the knowledge of losing his prized sacrifice. He took it out on Cresselle.

The girl did nothing to fight back. She had gone numb once again. She would take the beatings and do nothing else but stare at him with hateful, pale eyes. It unnerved him. She was nothing more than a frozen statue now, one that would never heal.

He liked to think he was the reason why. That no matter how nerve wracking her gaze was, he was still the superior one. The one who could damage her. The girl didn't deserve anything less. She would be gone by next solstice, when she was sacrificed to the majestic _angel. _

She was impure and unclean. A human worse than he himself. He was cleansing the world. He was on the gods side. God lead the way.

So why did he still fear her?

Was it because she was maybe planning something? No, that was impossible. She couldn't even dream of escaping under these circumstances. Besides, she had given up hope long time ago.

Or maybe…

It was because he could see her shadow on the wall when she wasn't there-

No- It wouldn't be long. The world would be ridden of The girl of shadow.

* * *

She was sure a month had passed. Maybe. It was impossible to tell time in this hellhole.

Her cell was opened, two cult member roughly brought in a small child, a blond haired girl no older than six, into the cot next to herself. The girl was hysterical, crying for her mother, grey eyes filled with fear a girl her age should never have experienced.

The door opened once again.

A tray of _'cleansing' _instruments were brought in. To hurt the girl. To break her.

That was when Cresselle had snapped. Every thing went red. _Kill them all. Kill them all. Kill them all, _her mind chanted. It was all she could think when the cell erupted into plumes of darkness, screamed echoing throughout the air.

The girls screamed as well.

Cresselle herself started to shriek as well. She couldn't stop. If she didn't, she would kill the girl. The tiny sane part of her brain begged her to stop. It couldn't.

That was when she felt them, black feathers enveloping her frame, and than the breeze whipping past her face. She couldn't hear anything through the roar of the wind. She had created a hole in the roof! She was flying! She was free! Free-

The girl

Cresselle tried to stop herself, but her wings of freedom had a mind of its own. "NO!" she cried, voice hoarse. She couldn't stop, she could hear. But she could see. She could see the mist of black beneath her as spear of shadow slaughtered all below. She could see blood flying all over the place. She could see the girl get-

Everything went black. Her conscious was gone as she slipped into the barren, foreign land. But she knew she had murdered the innocent girl.

* * *

The fourteen year old earl stalked toward the Phantomhive garden, intent on figuring out what the source of screaming was. Those stupid servants. Useless. Sebastian glided beside him. He was a bit surprised to see his deceitful face lacking it's usual amused smirk. His eyes were narrowed, like a defensive wolf. How melodramatic. It was probably nothi-

Meyrin rushed up to him, hands waving frantically as she stumbled towards the air. "What's going on here?" Ciel demanded, annoying glazing his voice like syrup. Meyrin didn't seemed to notice, if she did, whatever was bothering her seemed to wreck her even more.

"A-a girl just fell on top of F-F-innian! She fell o-o-out of t-the sky!"

Ciel vaguely wondered if the servant's glasses needed to be checked. How cliché was-

"Mi'lord," Sebastian started, his voice hiding unexplained menace. "There indeed seems to be an _intruder _in the garden premises."

Ciel eyes widened. Sebastian wouldn't lie.

The trio rushed to the array of withered bushes, the one their so called gardener ad destroyed. The said person lay in a heap…and there was a person, bloodied and injured, face buried into his shirt. The teen was screaming in a panicked voice.

Bardroy was knelt next to him, attempting to slip the girl off of his friend without further more injuring her. "S-she just fell outta the fuckin sky!" he cried, not even realizing her had just swore in front of his master.

Ciel hadn't noticed ether, and instead was fixated on the long curls of red hair that flowed down the girl's- no, more like a woman now- back. There was no way…

"Sebastian, turn her over."

The butler hesitantly did so, gently twisting the body. Ciel gasped. Red hair. Pale face. Delicate features.

Three years.

_Three years._

It was the girl from the cult.

* * *

**There's chapter 2! The start of a new plot :D I praise anyone who didn't fall dead over boredom midway or anything and actually made it to the end and started to read this note. My writing skills ain't that great :P**

**For you Sebastian Lovers, I know there wasn't much of him in this chapter, but there will be more of him in the next and our triangle will slowly start :D **

**It's been so long since I've written this story, and I'll try to update quick. Thank you so much everyone, and I'd be happier if you'd leave me some feedback to tell me if I should continue or not. Please tell me how I'm doing, It's be greatly appreciated!**

**Peace, God Of Twilight.**


End file.
